Scream Queens
Scream Queens is an American television series blending elements of the slasher subgenre with elements of comedy. The series was created by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk and produced by Prospect Films, Ryan Murphy Productions, Brad Falchuk Teley-Vision and Twentieth Century Fox Television. The two-hour premiere, which includes the pilot episode and "Hell Week" began airing on the FOX Network on September 22nd, 2015. Cast * Emma Roberts as Chanel Oberlin * Skyler Samuels as Grace Gardner * Lea Michele as Hester Ulrich * Glen Powell as Chad Radwell * Diego Boneta as Pete Martinez * Abigail Breslin as Chanel #5 * Keke Palmer as Zayday Williams * Nasim Pedrad as Gigi Caldwell * Lucien Laviscount as Earl Grey * Oliver Hudson as Wes Gardner * Billie Lourd as Chanel #3 * And Jamie Lee Curtis as Dean Cathy Munsch Episodes Season One Season Two Notes & Trivia * Scream Queens is not to be confused with another TV series, also called Scream Queens. This was a reality stunt series that aired on VH1 from 2008-2010. * The tagline for this series is, "Couldn't you just die?". * Scream Queens aired on Tuesday evenings at 9/8c on the FOX Network. Scream Queens; Twitter.com. * Scream Queens is the first television series produced by Prospect Films. * In addition to standard promotional images, Scream Queens produced a series of sixteen character posters, each one spotlighting a different member of the cast with blood covering their hands. * The events of the series take place at the fictional Wallace University in Louisiana. * Scream Queens is inspired by films of the slasher genre, and is reminiscent of movies such as the ''Scream'' film series, as well as Scream: The Series. * The show had its world premiere at the San Diego Comic-Con on July 12th, 2015. The pilot episode made its broadcast premiere along with episode 1x02, "Hell Week", on September 22nd, 2015. * Executive producers Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk are also known for creating the popular FX Network anthology series American Horror Story. The are also known for producing the popular musical teen drama series Glee. * Actress Jamie Lee Curtis, who is one of the most famous scream queens of all time, is best known in the horror genre for her portrayal of Laurie Strode in the original 1978 classic, Halloween, as well as its direct sequel, Halloween II in 1981 and Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later in 1998. * Actress Emma Roberts played Jill Roberts in the 2011 film Scream 4. She is also known for playing witch Madison Montgomery in the "Coven" storyline from season three of American Horror Story, and Maggie Esmerelda from the "Freak Show" story-arc in season four. * Actress Skyler Samuels is also known for playing Andie Bates on the supernatural drama series The Gates, as well as the feline teenager Chloe King in the aptly titled The Nine Lives of Chloe King. She also played Bonnie Lipton in the first four episodes from season four of American Horror Story. * Actress Abigail Breslin is also known for playing Little Rock in the 2009 zombie comedy movie Zombieland. * Actress Lea Michele is best known for playing Rachel Berry on the musical drama series Glee, which was also created by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. * Producer James E. Williams is credited as James Williams in this series. See also References External Links Media Category:Programs Category:Twentieth Century Fox Television Category:Brad Falchuk Teley-Vision Category:Ryan Murphy Productions Category:Prospect Films Category:Fox Broadcasting Company Category:Emma Roberts Category:Skyler Samuels Category:Lea Michele Category:Glen Powell Category:Diego Boneta Category:Abigail Breslin Category:Keke Palmer Category:Nasim Pedrad Category:Lucien Laviscount Category:Oliver Hudson Category:Billie Lourd Category:Jamie Lee Curtis